


Tale as old as time

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olenna sighed as Sansa Stark walked down the aisle to marry Tyrion Lannister, Margaery sensed her discomfort and tried to console her.<br/>“Grandmother it is not her fault she had no say in this.”<br/>“She did my dear they both did and now they will bond and grow.”<br/>“Well Sansa is a beauty.”<br/>“Yes my dear and Tyrion is a little beast.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale as old as time

Olenna sighed as Sansa Stark walked down the aisle to marry Tyrion Lannister, Margaery sensed her discomfort and tried to console her.

“Grandmother it is not her fault she had no say in this.”

“She did my dear they both did and now they will bond and grow.”

“Well Sansa is a beauty.”

“Yes my dear and Tyrion is a little beast.”

 

 

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

 

The audience sniggered as Sansa had to kneel down to receive the cloak.

 

Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

 

Tyrion gave his wife a comforting look as the vows were said

 

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

 

Tyrion danced his wife around as gracefully as he could for a short man, however he never broke eye contact with her

 

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

 

Sansa helped her husband reach his food when it was placed too far away and he gave her a thankful look each time.

 

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

 

Sansa smiled politely as Tyrion took her hand to lead her to bed

 

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

 

Tyrion kissed her softly the following morning as they both awoke happily in each other’s arms

 

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

 

4 months later Sansa silently took her husband’s hand and placed it on her growing stomach watching as his eyes grew and his grin enlarged.

 

Beauty and the beast.


End file.
